A time of need
by Gaara Fan100
Summary: A night of passion for a vampire who is mostly considered straight. Having spent the day and night in the compton house with Dru,Spike ventures into the shower after a very wet dream of Bill Only to be confronted by the king himself Sorry I suck at Summarys


Spike walked from his and Drusilla's room in Bill Comptons home,Rubbing his eyes slightly. Dru was still passed out and he had woken up from an intense dream. His arousal apparent in his tight black jeans as he walked through the upper part of the place. He needed a cold shower that was for sure. Finding the bathroom just fine Spike closed the door forgetting to lock it. His eyes falling onto the elegant shower in the bathroom. It could hold four people if it wanted to.

This made his brow furrow slightly. How did someone like Bill own such a nice place? His hand moved down to rub the bulge and a low moan escaped his throat. Moving to the shower he turned it on,making sure it was cold before undoing the belt buckle,throwing that aside he started to unbutton and unzip his jeans. Pulling down his pants he stepped out of them. He never really wore boxers under his jeans. They were too tight to begin with so why bother?

Stepping under the torrent of water he lets out a sigh. Feeling the water slowly make his erection go down. Unknowing to him there was another presence in the room. Eyes watching him as he places a hand on the shower wall. Water rippling over him. Spikes eyes shut as he stood there. His dream coming back to him. It wasn't until he felt a hand around his cock that he finally noticed the other presence in the room. By the smell it was a male. But in his hazed mind at the moment he couldn't identify the scent just yet. He wanted to push the other away but the hand on his cock had started stroking him causing a moan from him. Back arching slightly.

A chuckle was next to his ear before it was nipped."It seems to me like your enjoying this William" The voice said into his ear causing his cock to twitch. "Fuck you"He said through another moan. Another chuckle was heard this time at his throat. A shiver went down his spine as he finally recognized the scent. The very person he dreamed of,was here stroking him expertly. "I believe it's more of me fucking you"The husky voice behind him said. This caused a mixture of a moan slash groan to escape Spike. Moving the hand from his cock he turned to face the person who he dreamed about, Bill Compton was standing right in front of him,nude as the day he was born.

Spike's eyes traveled from Bill's eyes to his lips to his chest all the way down to the cock that was standing at attention in front of his eyes. "I don't think so mate if anything I will be the one topping"He said before a pair of lips were on top of his in a heated kiss. Bill's hand moving between them to stroke them both at the same 's other hand reaching around to cup Spike's ass while he bit Spike's bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. Causing Spike to let out a gasp."Oh but I thought you enjoyed this display of dominance William"This earned Bill a deep throated growl.

Moving them steadily backwards until Spike's back hit the tiled wall Bill used his hand the cupped Spikes ass to turn the heat on in the shower."That's better"The king said as he sucked on the blood from the blonde vampire's lip. By now Spike's eyes turned from a lighter blue to a darker blue. His eyes clouded in lust as he ended the kiss and moved his head to the side. Offering his neck up for the taking. Bill took him up on that offer and instantly sank his fangs into Spike's neck. The blood that met his taste buds was sweet with a hint of honey in it.

The flirting the blonde vampire did earlier was kind of cute. Yet he didn't know if the other knew he swung both ways. If he didn't know then he most certainly knew now. The blonde bucked into his hand movements earning another chuckle from him. Spike glared at Bill,but the glare didn't mean much to the king. Once he had his fill of Spike's blood he sealed the wound with a flick of his tongue. Sending another shiver down the blondes spine.

"Bloody hell just hurry up"The bleached blonde said with anger."Your an eager one aren't you?" Bill said in reply but Spike bit back another soon after."No I just don't want Drusilla walking in on this"With a nod Bill lifted his free hand to Spike's lips"Suck" He demanded and Spike did as asked.

Wanting this all to be quick. He sucked each digit with fever. Coating them thoroughly before licking them just before they exited his mouth. Spike knew what was coming before it even happened. The burning of the two fingers entering him came. His body instantly tried to push out the intruding fingers but they remained in him. Pumping in and out of him with skill. He wondered briefly if Bill had done something like this before. Bill's fingers hit something inside of him and he let out a huge moan,back arching into it.

There was a third finger added in him as the king kissed,nipped and sucked on both of Spike's nipples in turn. The three fingers stretching him and hitting that spot dead on each time they pumped in and out of him. By now the bleached blonde vampire was writhing in pleasure. "Please..."Spike said in a begging tone causing yet another chuckle from the king."Alright fine I guess you don't like foreplay huh?"Bill asked as he removed the fingers inside of Spike. This earned a disappointed sigh to escape the blonde vampires lips. Spike grabbed hold of Bill and kissed him hard. Almost bruising as he swatted Bill's hand stroking them both away to start stroking and coating Bill's cock in his own pre cum. His own cock dripping in it. He knew he was going to regret this later but for now he was going to give in to his desires.

_**Yes A cliffy I find it kind of fitting for now plus I always love putting people on the edge. So without further ado please review and let me know if I should continue..Contructive critisam is always welcomed..Thanks**_


End file.
